Sleekwhisker
|pastaffie=Rogue |namest=Kit: Apprentice: Rogue: |namesl=''Unknown''Revealed on Kate's blog Sleekpaw Sleekpaw, Sleekwhisker |familyt=Mother: Father: Brothers: |familyl=Dawnpelt Crowfrost Juniperclaw, Strikestone |mentor=Tigerheart |livebooks=''The Apprentice's Quest, ''Thunder and Shadow }} Sleekwhisker is a sleek yellow she-cat. History In the Vision of Shadows Arc ''The Apprentice's Quest :During a Gathering, when Needlepaw invites Alderpaw and Sparkpaw to sit by her, she introduces the ThunderClan apprentices to herself, and Sleekpaw and Beepaw, who sat beside her. The ShadowClan apprentices nod a greeting. When Needlepaw mentions that ThunderClan cats are bossy, Sparkpaw disagrees, but Needlepaw explains that Clans have reputations for the others. Sleekpaw licks a paw and draws it over her ear, commenting that she thinks it is stupid. She goes on that what Clan one is born in won't decide what a cat is like, as some ShadowClan cats are just as bossy as those in ThunderClan. Sparkpaw's ears pricks forward in shock at Sleekpaw's idea, but Alderpaw gets the feeling that she is right. :After the Gathering starts and Onestar announces that WindClan hunting has been good, Needlepaw mutters that he probably hasn't done much hunting, and Sleekpaw agrees that her mentor said that he couldn't catch a blind hedgehog, and especially not a rabbit. Alderpaw is amused that they are talking that way about a Clan leader, but is shocked at their comments, and even more surprised that ShadowClan warriors would talk like that in front of apprentices. Onestar mentions that some rogues passed through the edges of their territory, but left after Crowfeather led a patrol to watch them, and Sleekpaw ends forward to mutter something into Needlepaw's ear, though Alderpaw stops listening as Bramblestar begins to talk. :When it is Rowanstar's turn to speak, he says that four kits have been made apprentices, and announces that Beepaw is apprenticed to Dawnpelt; Sleekpaw to Tigerheart, Juniperpaw to Stonewing, and Strikepaw to Wasptail. He then allows the medicine cats to announce their prophecy to the Clans. After the medicine cats have shared their vision, the cats discuss among each other what it might mean, but Sleekpaw quietly, yet disdainfully, mews that she thinks that whole idea is silly. She explains that prophecies and StarClan are ridiculous and Alderpaw and Sparkpaw exchange a shocked glance. Alderpaw wonders if Sleekpaw really doesn't believe in StarClan, and thinks that it is terrible. Although Needlepaw and Beepaw appear to be shocked at first too, after a few heartbeats they share a forced purr of laughter. :Later, when Alderpaw and Leafpool cross through ShadowClan territory to get catmint, they encounter a patrol, which includes Needlepaw. She greets Alderpaw, and says that he already met Sleekpaw, then introduces him to Yarrowpaw. Tigerheart, who is leading the patrol, insists on escorting the medicine cats to the edge of their territory, and the apprentices bring up the rear. Thunder and Shadow : Trivia *She has ThunderClan blood through Tawnypelt, and SkyClan blood through Tigerstar. *Sleekwhisker does not believe in StarClan. Character Pixels Kin Members '''Father:' :Crowfrost: Mother: :Dawnpelt: Brothers: :Juniperclaw: :Strikestone: Grandmother: :Tawnypelt: Uncles: :Flametail: :Tigerheart: Great Uncle: :Bramblestar: Great Half-Uncles: :Hawkfrost: :Tadpole: :Snowkit: :Swiftpaw: Great Half-Aunts: :Mothwing: :Mistlekit: Great Half-Aunt/Uncle: :Unnamed Kit: Status Unknown Great Grandfather: :Tigerstar: Great Grandmother: :Goldenflower: Great-Great Uncle: :Lionheart: Great-Great Aunts: :Nightkit: :Mistkit: Great-Great Grandmothers: :Leopardfoot: :Speckletail: Great-Great Grandfather: :Pinestar: Great-Great-Great Uncles: :Patchpelt: :Redtail: Great-Great-Great Aunts: :Spottedleaf: :Willowpelt: :One-eye: Great-Great-Great Grandmothers: :Swiftbreeze: :Sweetbriar: :Harepounce: Great-Great-Great Grandfathers: :Adderfang: :Stagleap:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunt: :Fallowsong:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Cousins: :Graystripe: :Longtail: :Brindleface: :Frostfur: :Sandstorm: :Cinderpelt: :Thornclaw: :Brightheart: :Brackenfur: :Ashfur: :Ferncloud: :Sorreltail: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: :Darkstripe: :Feathertail: :Stormfur: :Spiderleg: :Birchfall: :Hollykit: :Larchkit: :Shrewpaw: :Icecloud: :Foxleap: :Toadstep: :Rosepetal: :Bumblestripe: :Briarlight: :Blossomfall: :Pine That Clings to Rock: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: :Leafpool: :Squirrelflight: :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: :Lionblaze: :Whitewing: :Snowbush: :Ambermoon: :Dewnose: :Dovewing: :Ivypool: :Hollytuft: :Fernsong: :Sorrelstripe: :Honeyfern: :Molepaw: :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: :Cherryfall: :Molewhisker: :Leafpaw: :Honeypaw: :Larkpaw: :Alderheart: :Sparkpelt: :Dandelionkit :Juniperkit :Runningwind: :Mousefur: :Heronwing: :Rabbitleap: :Poppydawn: :Rosetail: :Sweetpaw: :Thistleclaw: :Whitestorm: Distant Ancestors: :Cloudstar: :Gorseclaw: :Birdflight: :Spottedpelt: |''See more''}} Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Females Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Minor Character Category:Thunder and Shadow characters Category:Rogue Category:Clanless Cats